thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News March 18th, 2016 *Infomercialism: Cat's Meow *Projector: The Divergent Series: Allegiant *Specials: Awesome Comics Promo *Anifile: BFT - The Avengers Meet Nappa *Some Guys I Know (show): #FreestyleFriday - Legends of Rock *You Know Who: Hell Bent *Ask Lovecraft: Paranormal *Weekly Manga Recap: Ajin *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 3 - Feminist Gaming Critique (w/ToddintheShadows) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 74 - The Answer *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Big Sean's Dark Sky Paradise March 17th, 2016 *Rerez: NeGcon PlayStation Controller *Specials: The Awesoming now on DVD! *Brad Jones: Brad Watches Every Episode of Fuller House *theFARS: Supernatural Should've F#%king Stopped After Season 5 *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Let's Struggle! - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Secret Bosses: Zexion *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 2 - Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Exploration and Experimentation *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 73 - Too Far *Demons Reviews: Ep. 5 - Smitten March 16th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Turkish Batman *Suede: XS - 10 NOT DUMB Character Design Choices in Pokemon *Rocked Reviews: Survivor - Vital Signs *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Scouts Guide To The Zombie Apocalypse *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 15 *Ask Lovecraft: Death March 15th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Was The Mask Supposed to be Gory? *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Death Machine *Needs More Gay: The Picture of Dorian Gray *Rerez: Star Fox Adventures *Dudley Dtoons: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 2 *Once Upon a Timing: S5E13: Shadies and Meh-gara *Battle Geek Plus: Batman (NES) Prototype *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Trailer Talk: GhostWar *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Blood Door March 14th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blue-Skying, Part 2: Blue Beetle Ted Kord *Renegade Cut: Blade Runner *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Bethesda Were STILL 100% Honest With Us *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Ayane's High Kick *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Forest *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 7-9 *Animerica (show): Redline *Ask Lovecraft: Puritans March 13th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Punisher (1989) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Superman IV: The Quest for Peace *The AngryJoeShow: Civil War Trailer #2 Angry Reaction *Rocked Reviews: Moving Pictures with Ninja Sex Party *Specials: Making of NC - Cats & Dogs *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden (NES) *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - White Trash March 12th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Compounding the Error *Rap Critic Reviews: Woo-Hah!! Got You All In Check by Busta Rhymes *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Way of the Warrior *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 10 Cloverfield Lane & The Perfect Match *The Count Jackula Show: Ghostbusters Trailer Reaction *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Parallel Universe *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 4-6 March 11th, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 10 Cloverfield Lane *Projector: (The Brothers) Grimsby *Rocked Reviews: Cilver - Not The End Of The World *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Other Side of the Door *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape From Tomorrow Deleted Stuff! *MasakoX: Goku's Gonna Show You...Five Nights at Freddy's *ChaosD1: Sidebar - Interview with Mark Jacobs *Ask Lovecraft: Nihilism *Word Funk: Poking the Wrong Straw March 10th, 2016 *Stuff You Like: How To Train Your Dragon *Mud2MMO: Burnout *Rerez: Donkey Kong Jr. Nintendo Mini Arcade *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Other Side of the Door *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Street Fighter V Turbo Whining Edition *Once Upon a Timing: S5E12 - Regina's Got Affluenza *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 2, Part 2 *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob's Unerotic Fantasies DVD Trailer! *Demons Reviews: Ep. 4 - Suckers March 9th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Superman IV: The Quest for Peace *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Changeling *Anifile: BFT - Transformers: Return of Megatron *Ask Lovecraft: Diet *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 14 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Ash vs. Evil Dead (Season 1) March 8th, 2016 *Infomercialism: Crank Chop *The Nostalgia Critic: Cats & Dogs *Suede: XS - 10 DUMB Character Design Choices in Pokemon *Rerez: Positives - Sonic and the Black Knight *Battle Geek Plus: Capsule Force (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 3-5 March 7th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blue-Skying, Part 1: Blue Beetle Dan Garrett *Doug Reviews: Zootopia *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Grinder Gamer *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Retro Rewind - Superman 64 *Rocked Reviews: Adelitas Way - Getaway *Lost in Adaptation: Q&A *Best for a Buck: White Person Simulator 2016 - My Name is Mayo *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 34 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Magic the Gathering *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Weasel War Dance *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Finale *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 69 - Sadie's Song March 6th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Fant4stic *Renegade Cut: Au Hasard Balthazar *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Boy and the Beast *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Zootopia & London Has Fallen *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Bury My Shell at Wounded Knee *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Evil Dead (2013) March 5th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Runaway Unicorn *Cinemadonna: Die Another Day (And Other Cameos) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Loud as a Whisper *Some Guys I Know (show): #FreestyleFriday - I Just Dance Better When I'm Drunk *The Count Jackula Show: Vlogs - Southbound *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Queeg *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 71 - Back to the Barn *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Nintendo's Direction *Word Funk: A Civil Political Discussion March 4th, 2016 *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th: Jason Lives *Rocked Reviews: All Time Fave Albums: Metallica - Master Of Puppets *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: London Has Fallen *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters Angry Trailer Reaction *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Batman: The Dark Knight Series *MasakoX: Goku's Gonna Show You...SuperHOT! *Ask Lovecraft: Cross Pollination *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Lotus Co-op - Policenauts Parts 1-2 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 70 - When It Rains *Easy Mode Go: "Let's Plays" Incorporated (w/PushingUp Roses) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: S.L.I.M.E. Season 2 by Young Thug March 3rd, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Zootopia *Rerez: Super Nintendo Exertainment Bike *I See What You Did There: The Starks: Seven-Who-Are-One Theory *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at "Orgasmo Esotico" *Briactions: The Division (feat. Lazynate12) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 69 - Catch and Release *Battle Geek Plus: Warp Whistle *Demons Reviews: Episode 3: Saving Grace March 2nd, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Death Wish II *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Zigra *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Common Ground *Anifile: BFT - X-Men Origins: Eleanor *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 13 *Ask Lovecraft: Nyarlathotep *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 68 - Nightmare Hospital March 1st, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Goofy Secretly Badass? *Rerez: Positives - Far Cry The Movie *Battle Geek Plus: Street Fighter V (PS4) *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 12 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5B Preview *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Hot Library Action News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content